Washed Away
by Fanlover14
Summary: Have the stars forsaken a ancient civilization and doomed them to extinction? How will a modern day human be able to help them? Read on. Slash. Guy/Guy. Don't Like, Don't Read
1. A Piercing Light

**So . . . I lied. I know I said I'd only be working on a specific group of stories until their completion before moving on to the rest, but I had a great idea for a story when I was taking a shower and just had to write! I swear, writing is like painting. When you get the inspiration, you just have to put it to paper. Enjoy, also this will have a little bit of originality from my part so please review!**

65 Million Years Ago

Late Cretaceous Period

The sound of footsteps could be heard echoing as an older man walked down a long tunnel, a light at the end of the hall. Large blue crystals could be seen glowing from their embedded positions in the walls around him, chiseled to fine and smooth perfection. He could smell the distant aroma of salty air drifting in from the end of the tunnel, the soft sea air ruffling the silk robe that draped just above his ankles. He smiled to himself as he walked out into the light, raising a hand to shield his eyes before they adjusted to the overwhelming intensity. A massive kingdom stood before him, stone towers piercing the heavens, each with their own tantalizing blue crystal built into the top. People walked through the streets below, their voices carrying over the ocean winds as he sighed to himself. He looked out towards the edge of his island nation, waves lapping at the shore as stone hover cycles brought in the early morning catch of fish.

"There you are; I've been looking for you my love," came an old and familiar voice as the man turned around, a woman waltzing up to him with a young baby in her arms. He smiled to himself, raising a hand to her caramel colored cheeks.

"What matters trouble you my dear?" the man asked, his eyes falling to the small body of his infant son as the young boy waved his arms towards his father.

"Our dear son here has been aching for his father's attention all morning, hasn't he?" the woman said, smiling as she looked down at her baby boy. The young baby cooed to himself as he looked between both his parents before looking down and tugging at the purple silk blanket he was swaddled in.

"Come here my son," the man said, reaching into his wife's grasp as he took the baby and brought him to his chest. He smiled to himself while the young baby just continued to laugh as he reached up and tugged at his father's robe, the man laughing heartily to himself as his wife smiled at the two.

"Look here my son, someday all of this shall be yours," the man said as he turned around, his son's eyes drifting to the massive kingdom before them. Large pterodactyls flew through the skies above the kingdom, the clouds drifting by harmlessly as the sun's light bathed them in warmth.

"Oh, it looks like his young friend has come looking for our boy my dear," came the queen's voice as the king turned around to see a young microceratops come hobbling out onto the balcony, its incessant chirps bringing a smile to young boy's face. He knelt down as the small dinosaur bounced over, bringing its front paws up as he brought it's snout to the baby and licked it playfully. The king and queen couldn't help but laugh at their son's overwhelming joy as the small companion continued to lick him before chirping at the baby. The young boy's eyes began to glow an icy blue as he reached out and ran his hand over its scaly head, the young dinosaur pup coming to a calm silence as it closed its eyes and emitted soft chirps. The queen watched as she drew her hands into the sleeves of her dress, the soft wind ruffling strands of her black hair as she looked up at her husband. Their eyes connected, green orbs meeting brown as she took a step forward, and her husband wrapped a free arm around her waist.

"Get back here!" came another voice as a young woman ran out onto the balcony, her dress blowing around in the sudden wind as her eyes went wide at the sight of the king and queen.

"Oh, my apologies my liege! The poor thing seems to have escaped the nursery and gotten lost again," the woman said, bowing down to the king as he waved his hand through the air calmly.

"Do not fret Mara, he has done us no harm. My son seems to derive much enjoyment from this small herbivore. Take it back and make sure it is returned to its mother," the king ordered, the young woman bowing once more before smiling and picking up the small microceratops. The baby boy waved to it as it chirped back before disappearing into the hall once more.

"Take him my love, I must go and attend to some business in the market square," the man said, leaning his forehead into his wife's tenderly as they closed their eyes. They smiled at each other as their eyes opened, their son looking up at them with eyes as blue as the surrounding ocean. The queen couldn't help but giggle to herself as she carefully took her son in her arms, watching the small boy clap his hands and make baby noises at her.

"Go forth and make our people proud my love. I shall have the Mara help me with preparations for Jack's Star Day celebration," the Queen said, her husband grabbing her hand as he raised it to his lips before pressing them onto her soft and tender skin.

Later That Night

The Queen walked down a narrow passageway of the mountain, two women at her side as they carried torches to light the way. She could hear the sounds of birds and bugs chirping from the trees as her train dragged behind her, the glow of a mass gathering coming into view. She could hear the chants of her people, their voices being carried through the night wind as she walked up the last remaining stone steps. She could see the king in the distance, standing in the middle of the crowd near a large pool of water made from a dark blue crystal.

"My people, today we usher in my own son's Star Day! We, who have lived on this island since our very own Star Days, celebrate the future life of your future king! That we may stand by him and his decisions, and lead our people on a continued path of prosperity!" the king proclaimed as he raised his hands into the air to a roar of applause. The queen looked around at the gathering of the city, people backed up all the way towards the steps of the mountains where large dinosaurs stood and watched next to their masters. She could hear the beat of drums as she looked down at her baby boy, his eyes meeting hers as he smiled up at her. Four large torches stood at the corners of the round pool, the water glistening from the light of the stars above them. The queen looked to the sky, the people all joining hands as they sang and chanted as one entity. She took one last glance at her husband, the man nodding his head at her with a smile as she gazed back at him before turning her attention to the pool before her. She closed her eyes and began her own chant, the voices from the people still in the city carrying to the wind as they stood in the streets and joined hands. She could feel the small crystals embedded in her forehead and wrists begin to power up as their glow began to energize the crystal pool. She chanted louder and louder, her eyes beginning to radiate a blue glow as she waded further into the pool. She stopped when the water came to her stomach, looking down as she dipped her free hand into the water and brought out a handful of water. She continued to chant, the people still singing as she dripped the liquid over her son's forehead. She watched the water around them begin to glow as the stars reflected off of her son's forehead, a bright light beaming from the droplets that collected on his head as it shot into the sky. The queen rolled her head around her neck as she chanted louder and louder, her chants overpowering those of the people.

"May the stars continue to shine down on my son and lead him to fulfillment! May the stars lead our son to live in continued peace and prosperity! May my son be one with the stars, and may they watch over him in his long and immortal life! May he find happiness among his people, among Atlantis!" the king shouted as the wife rolled her eyes back, the baby's eyes beginning to glow as the pool of water began to shine brighter and brighter around them. The queen's head suddenly stopped as the chanting came to abrupt halt, the people taking an eager step forth as they watched her open her eyes.

"His name shall be Jack! That of our very founder, and the constellation of the northern sky!" the queen shouted, the people looking to their king as they awaited his word.

"The stars have spoken!" the king said, the island filling with the sound of applause as the people clapped their hands and the dinosaurs chirped and squealed with glee beside them. The queen walked out of the water as the king walked up to them both, looking down at their son with a smile on his face.

Suddenly a light pierced the heavens in the distance as everyone turned their heads to see it, even the dinosaurs around them turning to inspect the mysterious light. The queen turned her head as loud bells rang out from the city towers, the people beginning to scream as they all started running towards the city.

"What is happening!?" the king hollered out as he stepped forth, the queen yanking on his arm as she watched the sky turn red and flaming rocks begin to rain down from the sky.

"The tide's receding! Tidal wave! Everyone to the shelters!" screamed one of the guards as he flew by on a pterodactyl, the queen holding her baby close as Jack began to cry loudly. She turned her head as the ocean began to recede farther and farther out into the distance, a massive wave appearing on the horizon.

"We must run my love! They are sealing the city!" the queen cried, turning her head to see the massive stone towers of the city beginning to emit a blue glow before shooting a beam into the sky. The king finally came to his senses as he grabbed his wife's hand, both of them running down the pathway as birds took to the skies from the trees, and small dinosaurs ran alongside them. The queen watched as the beams struck the skies above the inner city, a shield beginning to form around the city as people stampeded through the streets. She could feel her lungs burning as she held Jack to her chest with her free arm, the small baby crying as they emerged from the forest and out into a packed city street. She looked on in horror as a flaming rock hurtled down from the sky and smashed into a stone building nearby, the streets erupting into a fit of screams as the people ran. She could see the force field descending down quicker and quicker, turning her head as the king suddenly fell and rolled against the ground. She turned and ran to her husband's side, his ankle bleeding badly as he looked up at her. She knelt down and pulled him up, the king screaming out in pain as his leg gave out and he fell back down.

"Run my love, run and don't look back!" the king hollered out, his wife crying as she knelt down and shook her head.

"I can't leave you!" she screamed, tears running down her eyes as people ran past them, some of them pulling carts of belonging as others flew by on pterosaurs.

"My leg is too badly injured Maya! You must go—save our son!" the king ordered as his wife cried out, kneeling in as she leaned their foreheads together tenderly one last time.

"I'm so sorry, forgive me!" Maya hollered out, grabbing onto her husband's hand as she squeezed it before turning on her heel and running off in the opposite direction as tears fell down her cheeks. She could hear other citizens crying out as she ran past the inner city gate, the force field smashing into the ground just outside the walls. She turned her head as she brought Jack to her bosom and held him there, the baby crying as she looked at people trapped behind the field beginning to bang on it in desperation. She looked up as rocks crashed into the force field, the wave getting closer and closer.

"Your highness, come quickly!" hollered one of the guards as he ran up to the queen, pulling her along as she ran once more and left the trapped people behind. She looked up as a shadow descended over the city, the wave crashing over the force field as the sky began to disappear from view. She emitted a loud sob as the remaining city outside the field was washed away in the tidal waters, the guard pulling her into a shelter as the world went black and sealed them in darkness.

Present Day

New York City

Ethan Morgan walked outside of the college lab, the sounds of his fellow students all sighing in relief as they ran off in different directions before the professor came walking out.

"Well done today Mr. Morgan. You've shown excellent skill in my class. Keep this up, and I'll sign off on your Ph.D. in no time," the professor said as Ethan smiled at the older man who was now looking off as students ran across the quad to their classes.

"Thank you sir—I love your class and I love history!" Ethan said excitedly, the old man chuckling with glee as he slapped a hand onto Ethan's back.

"I know Mr. Morgan; it's been a long time since I've seen anyone with such a drive that you show in the lab and in class. Which is why I'm going to ask you something that normally I wouldn't ask of just anyone. Next week, a group of colleagues of mine and two other students I've picked out are flying out to the Caribbean to study a recent historical find they've uncovered. Being that it's winter break for the campus, I was going to ask you if you would like to attend the meeting with us?" the professor asked, Ethan's mouth slightly dropping as he looked away for a moment.

"I don't know professor; I didn't have anything planned but it just seems so . . . short notice," Ethan replied back, the professor's face falling slightly in disappointment.

"I see, well that is a dear shame Mr. Morgan. I was hoping you'd attend and help us with the discovery; it would in fact be a free trip since the campus is putting forth the money to pay for the assistance. I do however understand your decision. If you do happen to change your mind though, here is my card," the professor said as he clasped a hand with a card into Ethan's hand before smiling and walking back into the classroom.

Later That Night

Ethan laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling as his cat jumped onto the sheets and came to a rest in his lap before purring. Ethan smiled as he ran his fingers through the feline's fur, listening to the Siamese cat purr in pleasure. He turned his head to the side as he looked out the window, Central Park in the distance as snow fell in a light haze over the city. He moved his arm to reach into his pocket, pulling out the card from earlier to look at.

"What do you think Mr. Whiskers? Do I go or not?" Ethan asked, looking at the cat at it popped its head up and meowed at him.

"I'll take that a yes," Ethan said with a smile, turning over on his side as he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his cell phone. He lay on his back as he held his phone above his face and dialed the number from the card, putting the phone to his ear as it began to ring.

"Hello? Professor, it's me Ethan Morgan. About your offer from earlier . . . yeah . . . I've done some thinking, and I've decided that I want to go," Ethan said, hearing his professor chuckle with delight on the other end as he smiled to himself and looked at his cat who had resumed purring.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! This is all y'all get until I get to the other stories I promised to update! Keep reading!**


	2. Do We Have a Deal

**Hey guys, so I lied about updating this. I couldn't help myself, please review if you would! I gladly appreciate it!**

Two Days Later

Ethan looked up from his table as he put his notebooks into his pack, grabbing a few pencils and throwing them in with them as he sealed it and stood up.

"Ah, good to see your still here Mr. Morgan." came the professors voice as Ethan watched the man walk back into the classroom.

"Do you need something professor?" Ethan asked, slinging the pack around his shoulder as he watched the older man motion for him to follow. Ethan went without question as the two of them walked down the hall, light streaming in from the many windows littering the wall.

"I want you to meet a few people, they are the ones I told you about that are going on on the expedition with us." the professor said as he stopped in front of a lounge like area, opening the door for Ethan as the he looked at the older man before entering. Ethan noticed first hand that three people were sitting at a long table, a few cups of tea in front of them as they sipped at them gingerly.

"Ah, you've returned Wilson. This is the young man you were telling me about I presume?" came the voice from a older woman, her eyes filled with certainty and her hair long and wispy.

"Yes Evelyn, I'd like you to meet Mr. Ethan Morgan. He's my top student in my History of the Ancients class, you may take your seat Mr. Morgan." Wilson said as he took a seat next to Evelyn. Ethan nodded his head before turning his attention to two other people sitting at the table, a long haired blonde with a pearly smile and a other young man with messy brown hair and emerald colored eyes.

"My name is Erica Brown, I'm the top specialist here on Geology and this here is Benjamin Weir, top specialist of Cultural Science." Erica said as she stood up, offering Ethan a firm handshake before patting down her skirt and taking a seat once more.

"You may call me Benny, that's the name I prefer." Benny said as he stood up and leaned across the table, shaking Ethan's hand with a little less formality before Ethan nodded his head and took his seat next to them.

"So do you mind telling us why you've called us all together today professor?" Erica asked, taking out a journal as she clicked a pen open and got it ready.

"Yes, I do believe some explaining is in order. As you all know by now, I have asked each of you three to accompany me on a expedition run through the university. I shall be the first to admit that I have indeed lied to you. There is a expedition, but it is not through the university but through Ms. Evelyn Jones here." Wilson said, motioning his hand to the elderly woman next to him. She stood up as she grabbed a stack of files, walking around the table and giving one to each of the students as they shared a look before opening them.

"As Wilson has already informed you, my name is Evelyn Jones. I am at the moment the best archeological expeditionary there is in the world, with a reputation and fortune to back up my claim. My family gathered it's fortune off of oil and precious metals, and I in turn have used the fortune to further the archeological world of discovery." Evelyn said as Ethan looked at a small piece of paper with her information on it, looking up as the woman took her seat once more and crossed her legs.

"What does that have to do with anything Ms. Jones?" Erica asked, putting on a pair of reading glasses as she peered down at her paper and read through it.

"Excellent question and asked at the exact right time. Last week, there was a major sea quake off the coast of the Caribbean Islands, about a hundred miles off shore. Usually it would have been forgotten about and put off as nothing but the quake happen to create a deep trench in the bed rock of the ocean floor. The USGS sent down submersibles to get some data back from the newly opened trench, and they found this partially uncovered a few miles down." Evelyn said, everyone turning the page as they came to a sonar picture of a large statue.

"What is it?" Benny asked, taking the picture out as he brought it closer to his face and peered at the image carefully.

"We aren't completely sure Mr. Weir, but initial analysis confirm that the statue is indeed made from a crystalline substance." Evelyn said, Erica looking up in disbelief before returning his attention back down to the picture.

"That can't be, the only form of rock that would exist at this depth and area would be shale and limestone. There isn't any geological activity nor any volcanic activity to even form crystals in this general area." Erica said, flipping through a few other images of the partially intact statue.

"There's also no evidence of any civilization having existed this far out at sea, there aren't any islands in which they could have taken root. The Mayan and Inca people never progressed this far north, there shouldn't be anything out here but bed rock." Benny said, leaning back in his chair as he pressed his hands together and brought them to his chin.

"What do you have to say Mr. Morgan?" Wilson asked, everyone's attention directed at Ethan now as he looked up from the images.

"I have to agree with them here, the statue shows no signs of any ancient architecture I've ever seen before. It doesn't match up with that of the Romans, Greeks, Egyptians, Babylonians, Chinese, or that of the Mayan or Inca. This is a completely new architectural system, one of which I have not seen before. You can tell alone that from the markings imbedded into the statues body that it bares no resemblance to any language or culture, past or present." Ethan said, moving aside the images as they all turned their attention to Wilson and Evelyn who were now smiling at one another.

"Ya see, this is exactly why I knew you three would be perfect for the expedition. Evelyn here is offering to take us out to study the statue and see if we can bring back anything of importance." Wilson said happily, Erica taking a look at Ethan and Benny before sitting back in her chair and propping her hands on her knees.

"I don't mean to sound like a Debbie Downer but how would we help? Evelyn clearly has the money to be able to hire professionals to do this kind of thing." Erica stated, the elderly woman smiling as she stood up and walked over to a nearby window.

"Ms. Brown, I take great pride in my work and I only take the best of the best. That being said, Wilson here has guaranteed me that you three are exactly what I'm looking for. I've known him for my whole life almost, and I trust his word. The difference between you three and the other professionals out there is that your young, they lack the ability to question anything anymore and give it reason. You three are still young and vital, still learning and still questioning. I need people who will look me in the eye and tell me when I am wrong, not just go along with everything that I have to say because they are getting paid. You three show initiative, you show promise, you are willing to go above and beyond to figure out the questions that need answering. Why is the statue there? How did it get there? Where is it from?" Evelyn said, turning around as she waltzed up to the table and placed her hands onto it.

"I need men and women like that, and the professor here tells me that you three are it. Now I've got a small team waiting off the coast of Aruba, they will take us out to the statues location where we can study it further. We could be on the verge of a archeological breakthrough, something that would put all of our names in the record books. Now I understand if you happen to say no, but I want you all to think about this." Evelyn finished, taking her seat as Wilson and her awaited the students answers. Ethan looked over at Benny and Erica who had the same looks on their faces, a look of both excitement and fear mixed in one.

"I'm in, for archeology." Erica said, smiling as she closed the file and slid it back to the benefactor.

"I'm in too, I could use a little more adventure in my life." Benny said himself, closing his file as well as all eyes turned to Ethan once more. Ethan could feel the pressure was now on him, his heart beginning to beat rapidly as he looked down at the file before looking up at everyone else.

"I could use a break from the city, I'm in too." Ethan finally said, everyone cheering as Evelyn clapped her hands and stood up.

"Wonderful, I'll have your flight reservations booked as soon as I leave here. We shall all leave tomorrow, so go home tonight and pack and we will all meet up at JFK airport tomorrow morning." the elderly benefactor said as she grabbed the files and smiled at everyone, turning on her heel as she left the room with the professor in tow. Ethan stood up as he pushed his chair in and turned to walk out of the room, suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder as he turned around to see Erica and Benny standing there smiling at him.

"Hey, want to catch a drink with us before we all head home and pack?" Erica asked, flipping some of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Uh...sure that sounds nice." Ethan said, the other two smiling at him before walking up to each of his side as they all left the room and out into the hallway. Ethan could feel something inside him begin to churn, but he couldn't pinpoint what or why it was happening. He could only begin to imagine what he had gotten himself into as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed to himself.

**Please review guys! It means a lot to me!**


	3. First Class

**My editor is clearly on his way to Sweden so I will be waiting till he gets back to update my other stories. I'm updating this one to simply get the story rolling a bit more, please enjoy and review!**

That Night

Ethan walked down Times Square with Benny and Erica at his side, snow falling lightly over them as the wind whipped around their bodies. Ethan felt a shiver go down his spine as Benny jogged ahead of them and stopped outside a small bar, opening the door for them both as they shared a nod of appreciation and walked in. Ethan took off his hood as he brushed the snow off, looking around to see a small lounge like room with tables littering the area. He could see a few servers walking around and serving drinks to people, most of them reading books or quietly talking about science or movies.

"Being that we are the three biggest nerds at the university, why not come to a bar that caters to our kind?" Benny said, Erica giggling as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Your too much sometimes, I guess it's better than all the loud music and people trying to hit on you constantly." Erica said, taking her jacket off as she hung it up on a nearby coat hook with a few other coats already hung up.

"Hello, welcome to Mario's Bar and Lounge. Just three of you tonight?" came a woman's voice as she sauntered up to them, her eyes twinkling behind her thickly framed glasses.

Yes, preferably a table please." Ethan said, the woman nodding her head as she grabbed a drink menu and motioned for them to follow. Ethan led the way as the woman walked them up a small staircase to a small inside balcony, overlooking the rest of the lounge as she found a small table and set down their menus.

"My name is Tasha, just ring me if you need anything." the woman said with another smile before walking off once more.

"I guess it'll be nice to get away from this frigid cold for awhile." Erica said as she pulled out her chair and sat down, grabbing her drink menu as she looked it over.

"Tell me about it, if I have to wake up and scrape ice off my windshield one more time...I may just go postal." Benny said back, both of them chuckling as Ethan smiled nervously and rubbed his hands together.

"So...this is...nice." Ethan spoke up, reaching behind himself as he rubbed his neck and laughed nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ethan! We brought you out here to get to know you and here we are acting as if you aren't even there." Erica said, setting down the menu as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs over each other.

"It's fine, just a little awkward. I don't go out much, usually just go to class or work and then home." Ethan said, looking over the menu himself as Benny and Erica shared a look with one another.

"Don't you have other friends at the university?" Benny asked, ringing the bell for the waitress as he took off his gloves and set them down on the table.

"Not really, I usually focus most of my time on my studies and anything the professor gives me to work on. This expedition is probably the most adventurous thing I've ever done...well...ever." Ethan responded, earning a smile from Benny.

"I can relate, I'm usually working on my thesis paper or reading up on Cultural Science lectures. Me and Erica actually met at a lecture on campus during our freshman year, we've been friends ever since." Benny said, Erica rolling her eyes as she shook her head and turned her attention to Ethan.

"We actually met when he tripped and fell, knocking over all my books and accidentally slamming my face into the desk as he fell." Erica said, chuckling as Benny began to blush before he started to glare at her.

"So, have you told your family about leaving yet? I'm sure they will miss you over Christmas." Erica said with a smile, Ethan's gaze faltering as he looked away.

"I...don't have a family. I'm a orphan, parent's died when I was a baby." Ethan muttered as he looked down at the table, twirling his fingers over the menu as Benny gave Erica a look.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I wouldn't have asked if I had known." Erica said softly, guilt rising up inside her as she frowned.

"Don't worry about it, it happen a long time ago. I've grown past it, moved on, going to make something of myself." Ethan said with a smile as he looked back up at the other two, both of them sharing a smile before nodding their heads.

A Few Hours Later

Ethan wiped at his eyes as he laughed, grabbing his gut as he put his head down onto the table and shrieked with laughter.

"Then he presumes to tell me that the the difference between amethyst and sapphire is a simple chemical compound!" Erica said, Benny and Ethan laughing hard as she clapped her hands together before they all began to quiet down.

"Damn, look at the time. I've got to get home and pack, I'm sure Evelyn will want to inform us more about this expedition on the plane tomorrow." Ethan said, standing up as he wiped off his shirt and smiled at his two new friends.

"See you bright and early Ethan!" Erica and Benny said in unison, still chuckling as Ethan waved to them and walked down the stairs before collecting his jacket.

A Short While Later

Ethan stood at the foot of his bed as he folded a shirt and placed it into a suitcase, his cat brushing up against his leg as he smiled down at the feline.

"Someone going to miss me?" Ethan asked, the cat purring in response as he chuckled to himself and continued to fold clothes. He stopped as he took a look outside his window, the city glistening under all of the freshly fallen snow.

"Am I doing the right thing here?" he asked himself, walking up to the window as he felt the feeling from earlier rise up in his stomach again.

"Chances like this only come once a lifetime, I've got to take it." Ethan muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair before sighing and smiling to himself.

"I'm going to Aruba!" Ethan hollered out, reaching down and picking up his cat as he spun around the room as the cat licked it's lips.

The Next Morning

Ethan walked down the tarmac of the airport runway, a small jet in the distance as Evelyn stood outside and waved her hands into the air.

"Ah, there she is." Wilson said, a twinkle in his eyes as he waved back to the elderly woman with a fond smile upon his face.

"How do you know Evelyn sir?" Ethan asked, Erica and Benny talking amongst themselves a bit farther back.

"Me and Ellie met back in Hong Kong about fifty years ago, I was just a simple man at the time looking for adventure. She was leading a expedition into the mountains, said she was going to find a temple that was lost somewhere in the Himalaya's. She needed one extra person to go with her, and I was so eager for adventure that I jumped at the opportunity...we've been friends ever since." Wilson said, Evelyn walking up to them as her heels clicked against the concrete.

"Welcome! I'm so happy to see all of you, I trust that you are all well rested?" Evelyn asked, clasping her hands together as the three students all nodded a head and shared a smile.

"Wonderful, let's get you on the plane shall we? We will be taking my private jet, I don't like flying commercial airlines." Evelyn said as Ethan looked at Benny and Erica before walking up the steps and into the plane. Ethan's mouth dropped slightly as he looked at the interior of the plane and smiled to himself. He could see that each seat was encased in a small box with a closeable door, the seats able to turn into beds as Ethan sat down and laid it all the way back.

"I'm in heaven!" Ethan said aloud, earning a small chuckle from the others as he closed the door to his small area and closed the shade to the window, fully darkening his seat.

"You'll also have access to your choice of in flight movies and meals as well, just ask Maria if you need anything." Evelyn said as she opened Ethan's door and peered in, chuckling as she saw Ethan sprawled out on his bed.

"Who knew adventuring could be so luxurious." came Benny's voice as Ethan sat up and peered his head out of his cabin, watching as Erica and Benny found their own seats and began to fiddle with them.

"You three can rest up if you need to, I'm sure sleeping was hard to do last night. I've got a few things to go over with Wilson before take off. I'll wake you three before we land, enjoy it because tomorrow the real adventure begins." Evelyn said as Ethan smiled to himself, closing the door as he laid back down into his bed and reveled in the plushness of his pillow. Ethan closed his eyes as he felt the plane jolt alive as it made it's way down the runway, giggling as the bed shook slightly as the plane left the ground and began it's ascent. He threw the silk cover over his body, snuggling up into the bed and pillow before feeling his excitement die down before being replaced with sleep.

**So, what do y'all think! Please review my friends!**


	4. Departure

**Hey guys, so I'm glad you are liking the story so far. Please continue reviewing, they make my day!**

Ethan opened his eyes as the steady hymn of the plane engines reverberated through the small cabin. He sat up and put the seat back up, reveling in warmth of his blanket as he stretched his arms and yawned. He reached over and opened the window shade, light streaming in as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Ethan stood up as he opened the door to his small cabin and peered out into the hall of the jet, everyone's doors closed. He closed his door again as he sat back down, looking out his window at the ocean below him. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against the window and crossed his legs. Ethan's eyes perked open as a soft knocking came from the door, looking towards the small door before it opened slightly to reveal Evelyn standing there.

"Can we talk for a minute Mr. Morgan?" Evelyn asked, Ethan nodding his head as she stepped in and took a seat next to him in the cabin's second seat.

"I thought that enclosing the seats would be a good idea for flying long distances, gives me and my passengers a chance to relax and unwind. If you pull both of these seats back, it makes a queen sized bed." Evelyn said as she leaned over the side and looked for the lever before looking back at Ethan with a smile.

"Is there something you wanted in particular?" Ethan asked, the older woman turning her gaze out towards the ocean beyond the window.

"I just thought I would get to know each of you individually, I like to know who I'm working with. Wilson has told me your a very bright young man Mr. Morgan, he see's high potential in you." Evelyn said, setting both her hands down on top of each other as she rested them on her knee.

"I take my studies very seriously, my work has always been a top priority for me." Ethan said, turning to gaze at the older woman as she ruffled out the wrinkles of her skirt before smiling at him.

"That's a admirable thing Mr. Morgan, but don't forget to live your life as well. Life is fleeting, it's filled with wonder and joy. There are experiences and things that can't be taught from the pages of a book or the words from a lecture, you have to live them and feel them to learn them. When I was a young girl, I was just like you. I did everything I could to improve my studies and my work, but I became tunnel visioned and blocked my family and friends out. Don't wait until your my age to figure out that you don't have anything but your work left, I don't wanna see the same thing happen to you. Go forth and make something of yourself, be something and show the world what your capable of doing. Don't forget the people who helped you along the way though, make friends, go on dates, start a family, because when you get to old for you work they will be the ones who are still at your side." Evelyn said, Ethan's lips parting slightly as the older woman reached over and patted his knee before standing and exiting the small cabin. He looked down at the floor before turning his attention back to the ocean, her words echoing inside his mind as he felt the corners of his lips break into a smile.

That Night

Ethan walked down a metal walkway into a hangar built over the water, the ocean waves lapping at the shore behind them as he looked around curiously. He watched as Evelyn led the way, her heels clicking against the metal as she looked behind herself and smiled at all of them.

"We will be taking a private submarine of mine, it's not your conventional kind but more or less state of the art. It has room for a crew of twenty, myself included. It also has a large dining hall and rec room for members who are looking for a little entertainment. When in use, you'll usually find me on the bridge or in my personal cabin. You'll be sharing rooms with members of my personal crew, they will be aiding us on this expedition as we dive down to study this trench and the statue further." Evelyn said as stopped, waving her hand in front of her as she showcased a massive submersible currently docked within the hangar. Ethan looked back at Erica and Benny who were both just as equally shocked, their mouths slightly agape as Evelyn continued walking forward.

"You all have a hour to unpack and meet me back on the bridge, we leave harbor tonight." Evelyn said as she walked down a small metal plank and aboard the submarine, climbing down a small hole as Wilson followed.

A Short While Later

Ethan walked down one of the narrow passageways of the submersible, passing a few members of Evelyn's crew by before entering a large room with people busy at work. He stepped forward, turning around as he saw people on computers and others jotting things down onto clipboards.

"Mr. Morgan, we are up here." came Evelyn's voice as he turned around, seeing that everyone had already gathered on a elevated platform. Ethan nodded his head as he jogged forth and ran up a set of stairs, coming up behind Benny and Erica as Evelyn smiled at them all.

"Great, now we can begin. Tonight we will be heading out to the destination just above where the statue was found, we will then dive down a few miles until we come to where the bedrock split open in last weeks earthquake. Now I know none of you have ever been in one of these things, there is a chance you may experience what is called Pressure Sickness. Due to the overwhelming pressure of the ocean water at extreme depths, it can have strange effects on the human body. The farther we get down, you may feel nausea or dizziness. It's kind of how your ears pop when you fly, the altitude can affect your body in strange ways. In the event that you experience any of these things, just report to the Med-Bay down the hall from the Dining Hall. On another note, in the event of a emergency there are escape pods located here on the bridge." Evelyn said as she motioned her hands over to a row of pill like capsules imbedded into the wall of the submarine.

"If anything were to compromise the hull and we started taking on water, these pods are designed to eject from the submersible and float to the top. They will then give off a emergency beacon that will immediately alert the US Coast Guard of your location. Each pod can carry up to four people, with a total of five for the whole crew. Breakfast is served at eight, lunch is at two, and dinner is at nine every day. My crew is very hospitable, so feel free to ask them questions if you have any and I am not around. Now, do I need to repeat anything?" Evelyn asked, raising her hands up in question as she looked between the three students, each of them shaking their heads no.

"Good, now let's get this party on the road." she said with a smile, turning around as she nodded her head to the captain of the ship.

"Prepare for departure!" cried the woman as she watched her fellow crew members all give her a salute before going about their tasks at hand. Ethan felt the submarine jolt alive as the engines started, the vessel slowly pulling out from the harbor.

"You may all return to your cabins if you wish, tomorrow morning we will all meet back here after breakfast to further discuss this statue and it's possible origin." the elderly woman said before Ethan, Erica, and Benny all gave a slight nod of the head before walking off.

"This will be a trip to remember my dear Wilson." Evelyn said as she turned to look at her friend, the old man nodding his head with a gracious smile of his own.

A Few Hours Later

Ethan sat in his room, the light dimmed down as he looked over his shoulder to see Benny and his other two roommates already asleep. He returned his focus back to a few pictures laying on the table in front of him, tracing his fingers over the glossy film.

"What secrets do you harbor my friend?" Ethan said to himself as he looked down at the statue, using his free hand to mark down the symbols carved into the statue onto a piece of paper. He moved the pictures aside as he pulled a book over, opening it as he flipped through the pages.

"No resemblance to any language known to modern man, none at all." Ethan said as he looked at the book and then the symbols, taking a moment to lean back in his chair as he ran a hand across his face and through his hair before sighing. Ethan closed his eyes as he leaned his head back and tapped his fingers across his knee, thinking hard to himself before opening them again and coming back to the desk. He grabbed his notes as he looked at the markings, holding the piece of paper to the book as he began to compare writing.

"Ethan? You need to get some sleep." came Benny's voice as Ethan turned his head to see the other male rubbing his eyes.

"I know...I wish I could just figure this out though." Ethan said more to himself than anything, setting the paper down as he sat back and stretched his arms.

"We will figure all of this out tomorrow, get some sleep." Benny said once more, Ethan nodding his head as he stood up and turned out the light. He yawned to himself as he walked over to his bunk and climbed up to the top platform, smiling to himself as he plopped down into the covers before cuddling up to the pillows. Ethan let out another yawn as he brought the cover up to his shoulders, taking in the sound of the vessel moving through the sea and the other members soft snoring before he felt his body fall into sleep himself.

**Please review!**


End file.
